The invention relates to a strand guiding stand to be used in a continuous casting plant, in particular in a casting plant for billets or bloom, having strand guiding rollers mounted in a cage-like carrying structure formed by longitudinal and cross beams.
With strand guiding stands of this kind it has been known to mount opposing rollers between two cross beams, the cross beams serving as supporting brackets and the roller axes being guided on the cross beams for adjustment to various strand dimensions. This, however, has the disadvantage that two cross beams must be arranged for each roller at each side of the strand guiding path. Thus, access to the rollers from the side is difficult and they cannot be sufficiently cooled. The strand guiding stand itself becomes a heavy, over-dimensioned construction, especially if many pairs of rollers are provided along the stand, since the number of cross beams is determined by the number of rollers and not by dimensioning rules on which the calculations of strength are based. Furthermore it is difficult to remove a roller for the purpose of replacing or repairing it.